1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a recording medium playing apparatus such as a disk player.
2. Description of Background Information
Recording of music onto such recording media as disks is mostly performed in an acoustically conditioned studio or like environment where there occurs little acoustic reflection. In order to enhance the quality of reproduced music, some acoustic reflections that did occur during the performance of music may be cut out upon recording onto the recording medium, or some acoustic reflections that are different from what actually took place during the performance may be added when recorded onto the medium. The recording medium thus prepared may not duplicate exactly the same sound effects as in the acoustically controlled space if reproduced conventionally in the typical household environment or in the ordinary car interior.
Meanwhile, there has existed sound field reproducing equipments that perform corrective processing such as delays on the audio signal so as to simulate sound effects in the acoustically controlled space. Using the equipment of this kind makes it possible to reproduce, in the home and car interior, the reflecting effects similar to those experienced in concert halls and other acoustically controlled environments.
This equipment is also designed to provide different sound effects appropriate to different kinds of music. For example, the playback of jazz music may be matched with the sound effects that would be heard in a jazz club; pieces of disco music may be accompanied by the effects simulating the ambience of a discotheque.
However, the sound effect reproducing equipment requires new adjustments to be made every time sound effects of a different kind are desired. This means that it is necessary to do the chores of making the sound field adjustments whenever a recording medium containing a different kind of music is set on the recording medium playing apparatus.